


Mating Instinct

by kalematsuba



Category: Another World | Out of this World (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person, Romantic Friendship, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalematsuba/pseuds/kalematsuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester recounts the moment in which he and his friend find their relationship has reached a whole new level.<br/>I decided to make this a standalone fic, seeing as it happens much further in the future from the events of The Relationship Between Two Strangers.</p>
<p>(again, the first person POV is inspired by Lester's journal entries within the game's canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Instinct

Entry: 36. Date: Unknown.

He tilted his head up to peer at me, and his eyes displayed a look of desperate, flustered agony that I hadn't seen in them before. Something was wrong; I could see a strange flush in his skin as if he was overheating, and his breath was heavy in the air between us. I sorely wished I could properly ask him what this was. I moved to place my hand on him in what seemed might be a futile consolation, and he quickly snatched it into his own, with much more force than I was used to him displaying thus far. It took me by surprise, but I didn't recoil; instead I allowed him to completely envelop his substantially larger hand around mine, and pull me to him. 

My observations were confirmed; he was exuding an immense amount of heat, and I could feel his heart beating like a fervent drum in his chest as I meekly pressed my body to his. This seemed to give him some relief, and yet he fidgeted restlessly as if the feeling of my skin against him was too much to bear. As I nestled my head to his neck, I heard his pleased huffing as he was grazed by my hair, and his free hand moved to gently grasp the back of my head to kneed it affectionately with his fingers. No matter how many times this occured, it always managed to incite an anticipatory fluttering sensation in my lower gut, and caused an involuntary sigh of enjoyment to escape from me. 

We laid like this for some time, as we came to do often, and yet in this instance I could sense that he seemed apologetically needy, as the contented huffing noises he usually made began to contort into something like an abashed whining. His body suddenly became tense, and he let out a feverish growl as he stretched out his legs, his hips jutting forward in some sort of compulsory reflex. He seemed horribly ashamed of himself, and as he turned his head to look away from me in his embarrassment, I came to the conclusion that there was something he wanted from me, but, as always, due to his caring nature, didn't want to pressure me in any way. 

My eyes then opened to examine him in search of the cause of his disarray, which at this point I had already begun to guess what it was, and I was right. He was already completely engorged with arousal, and it was even more impressive than usual, which caused my eyes to widen a little in marvel. He growled again, as if he could tell that I was now looking at him, but he made no effort to cover himself; I guess his overwhelming desire for me to touch him overpowered his shame. But I noticed something else, something unusual... the area below his member was oddly enlarged and swollen, and I'd never seen it that way before. As much as I had no idea of what the cause of this was, or whether it was truly a cause for concern for a being like him, I certainly felt empathy nontheless; it looked very uncomfortable. 

I gave into my increasing desire to try and relieve him, though not knowing if it would be effective in this now unique situation, and tentatively drew my hand which I had rested on his chest gently downward. This already had him arching himself into my touch, and this time his growling came out as a grateful sigh, his fingers now curling to grasp a fist full of my hair. His positive reception of this contact brought back that anticipatory sensation within me, and in my own wave of sheepishness I nuzzled further into his neck. His heat was smouldering, radiating fiercely from beneath his skin, and I couldn't help but to rest my lips there for a moment, in some sort of attempt to drink some of the excess from him, to share it with him so that he wouldn't have to bear it all on his own.  


I'm still not sure how it was him that managed to illicit these newfound behaviors in me, in spite of my inherent nature; maybe it was his raw and unconditioned way of expressing love and desire that caused a seed of the same to germinate within me as well. 

I now moved myself to extend my reach further down his torso, which was substantially larger than just my arm's length, until my fingers came to graze along the top of his shaft, exploring the peculiar shape and texture of it. He bucked his hips again and gave another arduous groan; I didn't so much intend to tease him this way, but the way he reacted as if I was doing so did give me a slight feeling of potential deviousness rising from some hidden place within my psyche, and the corner of my lip curled into an amused smirk. 

I then slid my fingers candidly around his length to the underside, grasping it there, feeling the tactile sensation of its ribbed texture flaring against my palm as he jerked, impatiently grinding it against my hand. It was already slick with the viscous fluid that would leak from his base, which allowed me to firmly massage it in tandem with his grinding, and he turned his head to face my direction, panting between grunting moans, opening his eyes that had been tightly shut in humiliation. I looked back at him, not in the least easing the motion of my hand caressing him, and saw that his glossy, pitch black orbs were completely glazed over in an intense carnal starvation. It excited me thoroughly.

As if he couldn't bear it any longer, he suddenly took a strong hold of my frame, and flipped me over with a confident ease, turning himself to press his body flush against mine, pinning me beneath him. I was still reeling from this swift motion as he burrowed his muzzle into my neck, and I could feel him breathing me in, consuming my scent in an animalistic frenzy. He then snaked his tongue lavishly along my neck, punctuating it with a greedy, possessive bite. It was not hard enough to be painful, but it still caused me to gasp in shock between my bewildered moans. My arms moved to wrap around his neck and down his back, in order to hold him there, as I felt him trail his hands eagerly down my sides to my legs, spreading them with zero hesitation in order to position himself between them. His voracious haste sent me hurling into a vicious, stimulating awareness of my own arousal, and a torrential moan spilled from my lips as I felt him slip a moistened finger into me.

To my relief it went in easily, and realizing this, he soon followed his first finger with a second, reaching into me deeply. My fingers curled to dig into his shoulders in response, my moans turning to whimpering as he explored the inside of me, stretching me open. My body arched as he pulled out, only to slide them back in again, this time with much more deliberation, pressing the sensitive area inside. This created an intense, hair raising wave of pleasure that exploded through me, and I could feel my body flushing all over completely in a glowing heat, and I made an attempt to muffle a loud cry by burying my face into his shoulder. He made a noise of satisfaction at this reaction of mine, and continued to finger me in a constant thrusting motion. The inevitable initial discomfort had subsided, and I was left with nothing but a mind numbing bliss as the sweet spot inside of me was prodded repeatedly.

I knew that all of this was to prepare me; he always took such great care to make sure that he wouldn't hurt me with his size, in all aspects, but in this one especially. He then inserted his third finger, moving them around inside me, opening me up, in a final effort to make the area comfortably malleable. I made an effort to keep myself relaxed as he did so, despite my brow knotting together in a wince, my hands once again gripping onto him strongly, my moans muffled by his warmth. 

I then felt him withdraw his hand completely, and I felt a rushing upsurge of anxious excitement panging at my lower abdomen as he repositioned himself above me, and I felt the flushed, warm tip of his sex organ nudging me. He stayed still for a moment and looked over me, gauging my readiness, until our eyes met, and he looked at me with his highly acute, predative stare, waiting for some kind of response from me. His eyes never ceased to fascinate me; they were such a lucid pitch black, and just inhuman enough to always trigger a slight human instinct of fear in me, which I only found more thrilling. I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer, for I knew he wanted me now, and badly, and so I gave him assent to continue with a small nod, and lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist to give him easier access.

At this, he gave a giddy, lecherous growl, and I placed my hands on his sturdy, ample chest to brace myself as he now slowly pushed into me, causing me to throw my head back in a howling moan. He was able to do this much more easily than it had been our first time, but it was always so tight that I had to reassure myself that I wouldn't break; I almost couldn't believe it was even possible, seeing how immensely large he was comparatively to my thin figure. It was made much more agreeable due to his ability to effectively create a slick self lubrication, and he continued to gently push until he couldn't fit any more, and my moan twisted into helpless whining and panting as I felt myself being filled to the brim. I'm sure he wanted to just stay like this for a moment, like he usually did, but I guess his lustful impatience won over, and with yearning, ravenous deliberation he began to move his hips in a constant penetrative motion, steadily at first, until his insatiable libido caused him to pick up speed. With each thrust he pulled out almost completely, only to fully drive into me again, until my body became so hot and numb to everything else except this blinding pleasure of my tender insides being rammed over and over. At this point, I always found myself so enraptured by how good it felt. I wanted to be completely lost in this sensation forever. 

The bed beneath us creaked and groaned under the pressure of our vigorously passioned movements, our now sweat moistened bodies meshed together in a harmonized friction. My moans had taken on a lewd, shameless tone, which was an embarrassing betrayal of my regular disposition, but my mind had now become a complete slave of my flesh, and my flesh was at the mercy of my dear friend. 

His own grunting became labored as I could feel that he was already nearing his climax, and something about it definitely seemed a lot more dire than usual. He picked up his pace even further, and seemed to display a guilty, helpless demeanor as he thrust into me mercilessly, which was nearly more than I could handle. Loud cries tore out of me as I took this glorious assault with all I could manage; the fully flared ribbing of his head and the underside of his shaft lovingly rubbing against every divine nerve inside of me had me coming dangerously close to the edge myself.

Finally, with a fierce growl and a final hard buck all the way into me, he came powerfully, enveloping me completely with his body, wrapping his arms tightly around me. My final moans spilled muffled into his chest as I was consumed by the feeling of a hot fluid beginning to fill me, which resulted in a strong orgasm of my own. He continued to push, and I could feel his body tensing and his muscles contorting as he seemed to be lingering this way for much longer than usual, and before I could register any concern, I felt it; something laborously passing through him, and my eyes shot open wide as I felt it transfer to me, shooting deep inside. He gave a long huff of sheer relief, his face still drawn with a look of apologetic guilt, as he gave my face a lap of his tongue before pulling out. He collapsed, laying beside me, and took on an air of nervousness, as if he was waiting for my reaction. It took me a moment to come down, my head still spinning from what had just happened. 

My now messy, sweat dampened hair felt as though it stood on end as I finally looked to find that his lower swelling had now completely disappeared; whatever was there, it was in me, now.

I switched the direction of my eyes to look at his face, which had an innocent look of bashful pride all over it, and my mind frantically began to fill in the situation. I just stared at him for a long moment in disbelief at first, before it really sunk in.

 

I was now bearing his child.


End file.
